


The Kit We Know

by Akira_Jikan



Series: Enemy or Ally AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Prompt 10: Blade of Marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 07:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16445204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Jikan/pseuds/Akira_Jikan
Summary: Kolivan's duty is for the benefit of the Blades of Marmora and to protect the Universe. But with the recent dilemma caused by Keith, he fights with himself on how to deal with it. The Blades first rule: To kill any Traitor in their midst.





	The Kit We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [AsianMC-AJ](https://asianmc-aj.tumblr.com/)  
> Beta-ed by Silvamoon

Kolivan stares down at the blade on his desk, having been in the same position ever since he returned from telling the Paladins everything. While the Lions’ bond had ended badly, the Altean princess was able to obtain Keith’s location and now, he was left waiting on what the paladins find.

 

He gently grasps the blade’s handle in his right hand and traces the sigil with his fingers. Keith was so much like his mother, from the similarities of their physical features and their personalities. It was like a mini-Krolia but with an intensity she never had.

 

Memories begin to surface of when Keith was still in the blades.

 

He can remember the first time Keith told him about his past, but it was also the first break down.

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

_ Keith has been a full blade for a movement now and while he’s been successful in his missions, the kit continues to try and save the members that were delayed. Even after Kolivan talked to him after Regris’ death, it seemed the kit didn’t understand what he was trying to tell him. _

 

_ It was the fifth time they lost a valuable member and Keith had tried to save her, but it was too late. She had used herself as a distraction so that the other members could escape and Keith tried to go back but the facility was already set to explode.  _

 

_ When Keith and Dhaz returned without Grohta, Kolivan knew. After they reported their mission, he dismissed Dhaz so that he could speak with Keith.  _

 

_ Once the door closes, Keith’s mask dissolves so that the two could face each other properly. _

 

_ The two stared down at each other and it wasn’t long before Kolivan stepped forward to stand directly in front of the former paladin.  _

 

_ “I have already told you to focus on the mission before the individual,” he remembers himself saying to the brooding half-breed. _

 

_ Keith’s glare intensifies, as he crosses his arms. “I can’t just leave her behind. She has someone here to come back to. I can’t... I can’t just let her sacrifice herself.” _

 

_ Kolivan frowns slightly, before placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Have you ever thought what would happen if you were to perish with her? We would have lost not one member, but two.” _

 

_ They finally break eye contact when Keith turns his face away, his whole body tensing more. “And what if I was able to save her? If we returned with her alive, would you still be giving me this talk?” The kit challenged. _

 

_ “Yes, I would. While it is admirable that you are willing to risk your life to save our members and we are grateful for the few times you were successful. However, there will be a time where you will perish trying to save someone and we cannot lose you as well.” _

 

_ Keith pushes Kolivan’s hand off his shoulder and rubs his hair in frustration. “Why can’t you understand?! I HAVE to try and save them! All of them have someone important here, I don’t. MY death won’t hurt anyone, but theirs will!” _

 

_ Kolivan could see the tears forming in the corners of the kit’s eyes. He didn’t understand how this child, an adult in earthling terms, would be so willing to sacrifice his own life for the safety of others, even the ones he doesn’t know. _

 

_ “Your life is just as important as theirs. Why do you ignore your own life?” Kolivan knew he should wait until Keith tells him about his problems on his own terms, but he can’t let the kit continue to risk himself. “Do you try to save them because of guilt or because of what you went through? Did you leave someone behind or did you lose someone?” Just a little push. _

 

_ “He left me!!” Keith screamed as he drops onto the floor. He sat on his legs while he hunched over and hugged himself tightly as if trying to hide from the world. His voice wavers, “It hurt so much and I was so alone. He died trying to save someone, but he left me behind.”  _

 

_ The kit doesn’t even look at Kolivan, as he crouches down to look at Keith’s face. The small blade’s eyes were glazed over as he reminisced the past. This time his tone held fondness with pain, “My dad loved me so much. He was always playful, kind, and he was the only one who understood me.”  _

 

_ A breathy laugh escaped his small lips as the corners twitch upwards. “I looked up to him a lot. I wanted to be like him when I grew up. I want to make him proud, to be someone that helps people. Just like him.” _

 

_ Keith drops his arms as if finally allowing himself to be free about his thoughts and feelings. “Watching our blades fall and knowing that they left someone behind,” his voice only a whisper now, “it makes me remember what I went through after I lost my dad before I met Shiro.” _

 

_ Keith’s gaze turned determined as he reaches to grasp Kolivan’s hands and he doesn’t do anything to stop the little blade. “I know that the blades have endured pain longer than I have, but they still have someone to return to. I... I don’t want any of them to suffer anymore, they deserve to have happiness in this war. I have to try and save them, even if I don’t succeed.” _

 

_ The two stare, as Kolivan searches Keith’s eyes. He just needed to see a small glimpse of hesitation, but he could only find the kit’s persistence. He reaches out and hugs the kit, sighing softly into the black hair. “Okay,” he whispers as if a secret is being passed between the two. “But, you are to return alive.” _

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

He didn’t lecture Keith after that, having finally come to an understanding. However, he made sure that Keith knew he disapproved but would have Kolivan’s support.

 

For the blade members, they had mixed feelings about Keith. They were wary but still cared about him.

 

They didn’t understand why Keith continued to risk his life to save them, but they were grateful whenever it was successful. Additionally, Keith was small, the size of a Galra child and his age was just the cusp of childhood for them. Due to that, a majority of them were a bit apprehensive on letting him go on missions. But, they can’t say anything to stop him, so they do small things to help him.

 

They would give him more food to help his height, some would stay with Keith in the training room if he had trouble sleeping. Whenever someone was available, they would give him lessons on the Galra culture. 

 

The kit had them wrapped around his fingers and he didn’t know. He helped distract them from their pain and they wanted to return the favor because due to him, they lost less members. Now, with his leave, the majority of them have become despondent.

 

A knock on his door brought Kolivan out of his musings. “Enter,” he called out.

 

One of their elite members came in with a tablet in his hands. “I’ve brought the report you’ve asked,” Pruzov disclosed, as he hands the tablet over.

 

Kolivan takes the tablet and looks through it. Finding it satisfactory, he dismisses the blade. He watches as the blade uses his cane to limp out of the room. 

 

Pruzov had lost his right leg in a mission a few movements before Naxzela. It was actually thanks to Keith that the Blade was able to return to the base alive. 

 

Kolivan recalls the drama that happened after the surgery, it had lasted for a few quintants.

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

_ Kolivan was walking through the hallway, heading towards his room when he hears two voices nearby. It sounded like Keith and Ocvok, Pruzov’s mate. _

 

_ Stopping at the end of the hallway, where it separates into three paths, Kolivan slightly shifts to get a glimpse of them in the hallway. Ocvok was standing in front of Pruzov’s and his room, with his arms crossed. _

 

_ Meanwhile, Keith stood in front of the male determingly. It was quite the interesting sight due to Keith only reaching up to Ocvok’s chest, but that didn’t halt the Kit from his intentions. _

 

_ “Please, Ocvok. I need to see him,” the small blade pleaded. _

 

_ Ocvok’s body didn’t move at all, staying unperturbed. “I know you mean well, kit. However, Pruzov doesn’t want to speak to you.” _

 

_ Keith’s hands stayed at his sides, but Kolivan could see how they were formed into fists and were trembling slightly from the tight grip. He could only assume that the two have been in this position for a while. _

 

_ He watches as Keith takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to relax. Kolivan could only picture the kit chanting ‘patience yields focus’ inside his head.  _

 

_ When Keith opened his eyes, they were still determined but in a more subdued way. “He’s been moping for the past four quintants. Please, Ocvok. It’s my fault that he’s like this. I…” Keith’s voice was soft, with an understanding that neither Kolivan nor Ocvok had expected.  _

 

_ The kit continued to speak, “I know he’s frustrated and angry. He expected to die, but he didn’t. Because he came back alive, he lost his right leg. He won’t be able to take on a mission until he gets a prosthetic leg, but that won’t happen for a long while until we obtain a technician.” _

 

_ Ocvok doesn’t speak when the kit pauses, seeing that Keith still has more words to say. He has mixed feelings; he wants to let Keith speak to Pruzov, but Pruzov doesn’t want to see Keith specifically. _

 

_ “I have to talk to him. I can’t let him continue to mope about what happened. I know what it feels like to lose your sense of purpose, but not being able to fight in the front lines doesn’t mean he can give up. There are many ways to help in this war and what he’s doing right now isn’t one of them.” _

 

_ Before Ocvok could reply, the door behind him opened and Pruzov stood before the two. He looked haggard and the solemn expression displayed how this elite warrior has been brought down. “Okay, we can talk,” he stated blankly, letting the small blade enter. _

 

_ Ocvok entered after Keith and the door was soon closed. Kolivan stayed for a few more ticks before heading towards his original destination. _

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

With Keith’s help, Pruzov was able to find different ways to assist in their fight. He grew healthier and stronger as well. He became very advanced in assisting with battle tactics and machinery. However, some days the elite blade would become morose. But, Keith and Ocvok were there to help pick him up.

 

When the other blades saw what Keith had done, they became more insistent to become close to him. He had become a part of their family and someone important to each and every one of them.

 

Then, there was Naxzela. After they discussed with the Paladins about Prince Lotor, the blades returned to the rooms provided for them. Kolivan and Keith had gone to talk somewhere private, as the blade leader wanted to talk about Keith’s almost death.

 

It was the second time Kolivan had seen Keith break down and it made him understand how deeply affected Keith was with this war.

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

_ The door barely closed before Keith collapsed on the floor, his hands were planted onto the floor and his hair covered his face. Kolivan crouched down in front of the small blade, letting the male calm down. _

 

_ When it seems the male had settled, Kolivan opens his mouth to ask if he was well but the kit beat him to it.  _

 

_ “I almost died.” The tone was soft and defeated. _

 

_ Kolivan hummed in agreement, letting the male process what happened. _

 

_ “But, I’m still alive…” he continued, his voice trailed off as if he still had a hard time believing it.  _

 

_ “You are.” He made his own tone soft as well. _

 

_ It didn’t matter because Keith flinched still as if Kolivan was yelling at him. _

 

_ “I…” Keith pauses, trying to figure out what to say. “I couldn’t let them die… I can’t let any of you die.” _

 

_ Kolivan nodded his head since the kit was staring at him with dazed eyes. He knew the male’s adrenaline was really high after all the kit was close to death. _

 

_ “It might not have worked. Your death might have been in vain,” the blade leader stated. _

 

_ Keith takes in those words slowly, his eyes blinking rapidly for a moment as if he never even thought of that. “I had to take the chance. I’d rather die for them than live without them.” _

 

_ Kolivan understood where the kit was going, his mother was the same.“Will you tell them?” _

 

_ Keith flinched and shook his head immediately. “No, I can’t! It wouldn’t matter now, I’m still alive and we have a war to think about.” _

 

_ “But they deserve to know,” he pointed out. _

 

_ A bitter laugh escaped those pale lips, as the half-Galran gave a rueful smile. “Would it change anything?” _

 

_ Kolivan didn’t answer, the two already knowing what it was. _

 

_ It was silent for a moment before Kolivan pulls Keith into a hug, rubbing his nose against the kit’s temple. _

 

_ Keith was surprised but he slowly hugged the Galran back. “You aren’t mad?” he asked in a quiet voice, afraid of what the answer was. _

 

_ Kolivan paused, before running his right hand through Keith’s black locks. “No… I am thankful that I did not lose you.” _

 

_ Keith’s arms tightened around the blade leader and a sob escaped from the small blade.  _

( ◉◞౪◟◉)

Kolivan remembered holding the kit all night, trying to comfort the broken male. He can never forget that event and it had only made Kolivan more protective of the kit.

 

He looks down at Keith’s blade, having placed it back on the table when Pruzov came by. He picked it up and examined it more closely. He knew Keith would never leave the blade behind, it was the only thing he had of his mother and he treasured it dearly. 

 

Frowning, he finds something is caught inside the quillion of the luxite blade. He carefully uses the tips of his claws to pull it out and surprise fills him. It was the data chip that was used on the mission to download intel. 

 

He quickly places it inside the slot of his personal tablet and watches as files start popping up. Going through them thoroughly, he begins to feel a bad omen. At reading the data Keith obtained, Kolivan knew that he will have to be careful with whom to speak with, including the Paladins.

 

“Of course, the kit would willingly leave if he read these,” Kolivan thought tiredly, as his hand went up to rub against his nose.

 

The information was too sensitive and Kolivan won’t be able to do anything with them for now, not when Keith is with the Empire. 

 

He took out the data chip and placed it back inside Keith’s blade. He picked up the tablet and began to delete all the files received from the chip. 

 

It will be for the best, he reasons with himself. 

 

But, it wasn’t enough for him. Kolivan had to do something to help whatever Keith was planning. Sighing to himself, he spent the next few doboshes thinking before arranging a meeting with every available blade.

 

In the next varga, he stood in the HQ’s conference room, facing the Blades. He kept his face blank as he stared at each and every one of them. 

 

“I have called this meeting to speak about our recent dilemma, Keith.” He could feel the tension in the room rise, knowing what the Blades were thinking. His words would have to be chosen carefully, in case any of them were to try and object to his decision. “Our number one rule is to kill any member who dares to betray us. However, for Keith, it is a delicate situation. He was not only a Blade member but a Paladin of Voltron as well.”

 

He pauses, watching the Blades’ reactions closely. “The Paladins have already expressed their intent to save Keith; however, we do not follow under them.” He sees some hiding their fists behind their backs, their anger barely contained. “We appreciate Keith for his service to us and many of us do not believe that he would willingly deceive us.” 

 

“With that being said, if anyone comes into contact with him, do NOT engage. You must report to me immediately of his whereabouts.” He pauses and takes out Keith’s blade, presenting it. “Our mission now is one that we have not had in centuries. I am authorizing a rescue mission.”

 


End file.
